


A Misunderstanding?

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rated for yoy dirty minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: The boys get the wrong idea, or do they?





	A Misunderstanding?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put any names in, so you can put Haruhi with whoever you like!

My throat constricts and it's hard to catch my breath. All I can get out is a whimper.

I can’t help but tremble and gasp for air.

“Please.” I beg not being able to finish my sentence.

“I know, I know, just hold on it'll get better.” He murmured.

I digge my fingers into his shoulder harder, bringing us closer together.

“We could always try a blindfold.” He says, caressing my hair. I shake my head, I'm not sure that would help. “Hey, you know we’re safe right?” he asks. I nod my head. It’s still hard though. 

“Stop talking.” I whimper. It's just too much, I can't take it. I can't help but scream out at the explosion. 

After awhile I finally pull in a deep breath.

“See, look at that, it wasn't that bad this time, and it's calming down. Are you ok?” He asks.

“Yeah, that wasn't as bad as last time, I think your getting better, which is great if this is gonna happen often.” I say brushing my hair out of my face. He brings a hand up and wipes at my cheek.

“Of course I'm getting better at comforting you!” He says with a smile. I push his shoulder hiding a grin. 

“Go put a shirt on, and get a towel for both of us.” I say. He nods and walks off to the bathroom. It really wasn’t that bad this time. If this happens again I know he’ll be there for me. 

“Here's your towel.” He says tossing it to me. I take it and dry off then I place it in the pile of clothes on the floor. 

“I'm gonna go get something to eat, I'll be back.” I say. When I walk down the hall the others are there with shocked expressions. 

“You two?” The shortest asks.

“What? He was helping me with my panic attack.I was caught in the storm and he came and brought me back.” I explain feeling my still damp hair. I can see them all relax. I shake my head and go to the kitchen, and grabbing some tuna.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh your dirty minds! Anyway hope you enjoyed!! Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
